meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 043
5:20:27 PM Canto: When last we left, Andar Twinbolt himself had come aboard and was looking over Nation, analyzing the magics used in the curse binding you to the ship. 5:21:16 PM Nilani: Nilani is holed up in the library, staying out of his way. 5:22:15 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Andar and asks him all the questions, all of them. He may *possibly* be a fan. 5:22:55 PM Wynn: Wynn sticks with him because it's her job. Unfortunately. 5:24:24 PM Canto: To be fair, he's much less obnoxious in person. Much more reserved and less self-promoting. 5:26:19 PM Valerian: Valerian even asks him some arcane theory questions, though he's careful to preface them with a disclaimer that he's not a proper mage. 5:27:29 PM Canto: Andar pretty much goes over every bit of ship that Nation allows him access to, occasionally impressed with an innovation here and there. He's actually pretty patient with questions about arcane theory -- turns out that now that he's mostly retired from adventuring, he's taken up teaching. 5:28:37 PM Valerian: Valerian appreciates this! 5:32:00 PM Canto: After a couple of hours, Andar is done with his analysis and asks to see everyone. 5:32:57 PM Wynn: Wynn will gather whomever's around. 5:33:06 PM Nilani: Nilani turns up in a bit. 5:33:42 PM Valerian: Valerian is already there! 5:34:54 PM Canto: Iskandar shows up, too. 5:36:09 PM Wynn: ...It is rather hard to get the entire crew in one place at the same time. 5:41:00 PM Canto: Andar shrugs. "It's all right, I just wanted as many of you in one place as is possible. Where's that Quint fellow that was around earlier?" 5:42:29 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 5:43:03 PM Valerian: Tarak, Grayson and Allys do show up, as well as Blue and Tora. No sign of Bellami though. 5:47:38 PM Canto: Andar also shrugs. "All right. I've been from bow to stern of this frankly impressive ship. You know that the curse is centered on the Pod Room -- it's construction is completely different from anything else here, obviously. It's latched onto Nation like a parasite, taking over one of the portals that were meant to open doors to various places on the plane he's parked on. Theoretically, if you could seperate the pod room from Nation, that would break the curse on the ship. Though probably not on you -- you'd be recalled to the pod room which no longer had any connection to Nation. 5:48:23 PM Wynn: ...which would likely lead to our immediate death. 5:49:05 PM Canto: Andar: If you're lucky. 5:49:42 PM Valerian: ... yes, that would be worse. 5:49:47 PM Valerian: Tarak: Well, that's helpful. 5:49:50 PM Canto: Andar: The curse has a necromantic component. No one that has died as part of the crew has moved on. 5:50:09 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 5:50:12 PM Valerian: Allys: Indeed. 5:51:42 PM Canto: Andar: So here you have an aimless voidship. It floats around the multiverse. People get drawn here, and die here, and their souls trapped here. 5:52:43 PM Valerian: But who'd benefit from that? 5:53:13 PM Canto: Andar: Someone that means to, at some point, collect all these souls. 5:53:51 PM Canto: He opens a satchel hanging from his belt and rummages through it -- it's a bag of holding, as he puts his entire forearm in there. 5:54:49 PM Wynn: If removing the pod room from Nation would free him, then why would destroying Nation not just cause the pod room to become unattached too? 5:57:32 PM Canto: Andar: The souls aren't bound to the pod room, which is technically another plane. They're bound here, to Nation. The curse needs both Nation and the pod room, connected. Theoretically you could destroy the pod room, but I don't know how that would work. 5:58:10 PM Canto: He pulls something out of his sachel, a shard of matte black metal that he sets on the table. 5:58:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns in confusion. 5:59:15 PM Canto: Andar: Recognize this? 5:59:42 PM Wynn: ...should we? 6:00:03 PM | Edited 6:00:36 PM Nilani: Is... that a part of one of the pods? 6:00:21 PM Nilani: Or of the same material? 6:01:54 PM Valerian: It's part of a pod, I think, yeah. 6:02:15 PM Valerian: The whole room is made out of that, though. 6:02:42 PM Canto: Andar nods. "It's almost certain the same material. It's not metal, it's chitin. 6:05:03 PM Valerian: ... organic material. 6:06:20 PM Canto: Andar: I once fought an Acheronian Death Knight wielding weapons and armor made out of the stuff I took this piece to do some research -- it comes from one of the Far Realms, lwhere some horror or another makes a business trading in this stuff. It is strong as metal but pliable, and light, and readily takes enchantments. 6:08:59 PM Valerian: But if it's chitin, it came from something living, didn't it? 6:09:13 PM Wynn: Far Realms... is that where you find the Neogi? 6:09:30 PM Canto: Andar: Yes. Neogi, illithid, most aberrations come from there. 6:10:05 PM Canto: Andar: Keep that piece. I would suggest you make inquiries where you can, you might find someone who knows someone, if you get my meaning. 6:10:43 PM Wynn: Thank you. 6:11:54 PM Canto: Andar: Another thing -- the magic of this curse is powerful. Divine, not arcane. There could even be a deity involved. 6:13:52 PM Valerian: ... that's not good. 6:13:59 PM Valerian: Allys: *Really.* 6:15:01 PM Wynn: It was suggested that it may be a powerful demon or something similar. 6:15:26 PM Canto: Andar: Possibly. Many powerful demons are worshipped. The lines get blurry. 6:17:10 PM Valerian: Great. 6:17:49 PM Wynn: Whoever it is picked the wrong crew this time around. 6:20:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari ponders quietly in the background, absorbing the information and not saying much 6:20:32 PM Valerian: I hope so. 6:23:01 PM Canto: Andar: Now. I owe you people a debt in cleaning up my mess here. To start with, I'll set your ship down on a plane not far from here where you can resupply, find information, trade, what have you. 6:23:54 PM Canto: He rummages through his sachel. "Also, I have on me quite a few magical items that I really don't have any use for anymore. I'd be happy to turn them over to you, you'll likely find them much more useful than I will." 6:24:05 PM Valerian: Yes please. 6:24:22 PM | Edited 6:24:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: If nothing else, I can use their essence to make more useful items - on the off chance we can't find a use for something as-is. 6:25:35 PM Nilani: As long as it's nothing that would explode for almost no reason, sure. 6:26:09 PM Canto: Andar: Why would I keep something like that on me? Tell me, what would you like? 6:26:26 PM Valerian: A flying kitten. 6:26:37 PM Aziz al-Awlari: What've you got by way of wands, or armor? 6:26:47 PM Canto: Andar: I do not keep those in my air-tight bag of holding. 6:26:56 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Or perhaps a staff? 6:27:36 PM Canto: Andar: You'll need to be a bit more specific. 6:27:57 PM Valerian: Mithril armor? 6:29:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: On the wand-slash-staff front, I was hoping for something with curative properties. Even a wand of curative spells would be helpful. 6:30:05 PM Valerian: ... it'd make Wynn feel better about me possibly getting bashed. 6:30:29 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 6:31:12 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Speaking of Wynn getting bashed, you wouldn't happen to have some plate armor enchanted with Fortification? Or just magically-enchanted at all? 6:31:25 PM Wynn: I like my armor. 6:31:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari quietly places his face in his palm and sighs. "Of course you do." 6:32:28 PM Valerian: A merciful rapier might be nice. 6:32:38 PM Valerian: Cloak of resistance. 6:32:50 PM Valerian: Amulet of health. 6:33:00 PM Valerian: ... shame about the kitten, though. 6:38:22 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Could I get a Wand of Cure Serious Wounds? ...or a Staff of Healing if you're feeling generous for some reason? 6:39:26 PM Canto: He nods,a nd pulls a black patch of cloth on the table, which is a portable hole! He reaches into it. "I do have a Mithral Shirt, sir Valerian." he pulls it out! 6:40:03 PM Wynn: ...I'm still not going to want you getting hurt, you know. 6:44:23 PM Valerian: I don't want *anybody* getting hurt. 6:44:32 PM Valerian: Valerian takes the shirt, and bows politely. "Thank you. 6:45:04 PM Canto: Andar: You prefer rapiers, do you? 6:46:08 PM Canto: Andar: I don't believe I have one with the merciful enchantment, but I do have one enchanted with lightning. 6:46:21 PM Canto: Iskandar: Take that one, Val. Lightning is very reliable. 6:46:49 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 6:48:59 PM Valerian: ... all right, but I do prefer not to kill people. Thanks, though. 6:49:01 PM Valerian: Valerian takes it. 6:50:05 PM Canto: He hands Aziz three wands. 6:50:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I... wow, that's a lot more than I expected. Thank you. 6:50:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari bows respectfully, then goes to examine them on a nearby workbench 6:54:38 PM Canto: He looks at Nilani. "How about you, miss Nilani?" 6:55:37 PM Nilani: Some new armor would be nice. 7:00:12 PM Canto: He rummages some more. "I have another Mithril Shirt, if that is acceptable." 7:00:59 PM Nilani: That'd be great, thanks. ^_^ 7:01:53 PM Canto: He hands her a Mithril Shirt, and looks to Wynn. 7:03:02 PM Wynn: Wynn looks back. "I don't require a reward. I did nothing." 7:03:35 PM Canto: Andar: And if you did, I'm guess that you would still refuse one, am I right?" 7:04:00 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. 7:04:08 PM Valerian: Give her something she *can't* refuse. 7:04:21 PM Valerian: ... something that would help her help others better. 7:11:00 PM Canto: Andar pulls out a mace of very high quality and intricate design and hands it to Wynn. "This should help you out some." 7:11:48 PM Canto: Andar: It was made to fight aberrations. 7:12:34 PM Wynn: ... thank you. 7:13:22 PM Valerian: That should help. 7:14:16 PM Wynn: Wynn hefts it to test its weight. "Impressive." 7:17:04 PM Valerian: Fearsome. 7:17:55 PM Canto: Andar does in fact go around the room to everyone. 7:18:20 PM Valerian: Tarak is pretty skeptical. 7:18:35 PM Valerian: So is Allys, but more haughty and less drunk. 7:19:19 PM Valerian: Grayson takes the opportunity to have a hushed conversation with him outside the hearing of the group. 7:19:55 PM | Edited 7:20:00 PM Canto: With Tarak or Andar? 7:20:12 PM Valerian: Andar! 7:25:02 PM Valerian: Grayson looks relieved when the conversation ends. 7:25:52 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at him with curiosity but won't press. 7:27:34 PM Canto: So, after a bit, Andar has rewarded or compensated everyone. He tosses Valerian an empty bag of holding. "This will undoubtedly come in useful." 7:28:31 PM Valerian: Wow, thanks! 7:28:52 PM Valerian: And thanks for answering all my questions earlier too. Much appreciated. 7:31:32 PM Canto: Andar smiles. "The least I could do. I do have one last gift, for Nation." 7:31:38 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: ... huh? 7:32:50 PM Valerian: ... he already has a girlfriend. 7:32:55 PM Canto: Andar pulls a small metal sphere from his pocket. "This is a map of local multiversal space. Well, relatively local." 7:32:56 PM Valerian: ... just a thought. 7:33:19 PM Canto: Nation: ...that's... exremely useful, thank you. 7:33:32 PM Canto: Nation's avatar appears to take it from Andar. 7:34:09 PM Canto: Nation: Being able to steer is useless if I don't know where anything is. 7:35:31 PM Valerian: A map *would* be pretty helpful. 7:37:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Where would you recommend we start our search, Andar? You mentioned you'd guide Nation to a nearby plane for supplies and trade, but... will that plane have information on vindictive archfiends and-or unpleasant deities who may have reason to curse a voidship? 7:39:12 PM Canto: Andar: I'm going to take you to a plane where divine magic is more prominent, practiced, and researched than arcane magics. 7:39:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sounds good to me. 7:39:39 PM Canto: Andar: And I'll send you with a letter of introduction to a friend of mine who should be able to help you. 7:40:01 PM Wynn: We appreciate it. 7:40:26 PM Valerian: Greatly. Thanks! 7:41:00 PM Canto: Andar: I'm going to be staying behind to make sure everything is properly sealed and evacuated this time. 7:41:24 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:42:02 PM Valerian: Is it... still going to exist, or will it be gone forever? 7:42:07 PM Valerian: Andaria, I mean. 7:43:04 PM Canto: Andar: I put too much work into it to just delete it. 7:44:41 PM Valerian: Oh, good. 7:44:54 PM Valerian: I thought it seemed like fun, apart from all the monsters and things. 7:45:47 PM Canto: Andar: ...the monsters were a problem, yes. 7:46:11 PM Wynn: Good luck, Andar. And thank you again. 7:46:51 PM Valerian: Yes. Thank you. 7:49:10 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Andar. 7:52:22 PM Canto: Andar smiles. "It was good to meet you all. I hope you find your way through this curse." 7:52:40 PM Valerian: So do we. 7:54:38 PM Canto: He leaves! 7:56:50 PM Canto: You guys can talk about him now. 7:57:31 PM Aziz al-Awlari: So that was... an experience. 7:57:51 PM Valerian: Very helpful. 7:58:31 PM Aziz al-Awlari: High level divine magic. Hmm. 7:59:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I dunno, really. Wynn, what do you think about all this? 7:59:22 PM Wynn: About what? Nothing has changed. 7:59:46 PM Valerian: Not much, no. 8:00:08 PM Wynn: We are still cursed and still don't know how or by who. We still need to find the source and fix it. 8:00:28 PM Valerian: We do know it's divine magic now, though. 8:00:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: But at least we know where we can start looking. And we have a foot in the door, with this letter. 8:00:49 PM Wynn: Perhaps. 8:01:24 PM Valerian: Grayson: Hey, I'm just glad I'm not a sleeper agent of You-Know-Who. I'm gonna go hit the practice room. 8:01:30 PM Valerian: He heads out! 8:02:33 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Wynn, question for you. You don't want new armor because you like your old armor. Would you consent to letting me enchant the armor you have now? 8:03:34 PM Wynn: What is your fascination with what I wear? First you want to make me a dress, then you try to get me new armor, and now you want to put magic in the one I have? 8:05:06 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I wanted to make you a dress because I am a tailor. It is literally my job. I wanted to replace your armor because you are the only front-line fighter among the lot of us that I have any experience with - and any way I can help you do your job better, means guaranteed better survival rates for me. 8:06:09 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I didn't think it was really that strange of an idea. 8:07:50 PM Wynn: Maybe at some point in the future, but I'm not sure I like the idea right now. 8:08:24 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Suit yourself. I can also do defensive charms, or empowerment devices, if that's more your speed. 8:08:25 PM Valerian: ... I could use some clothes. 8:08:33 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I make those! What would you like? 8:09:23 PM Valerian: ... how about magical ones that can change form? 8:10:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: As in illusions? I could glamor up an outfit that will look however you want it to. 8:11:50 PM Valerian: I suppose making them actually change might be too difficult. 8:13:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Mmm... not as difficult as you might think, just uncomfortable. I know an old design for a vest that can shift itself to resemble a handful of outfits. It can only do half-a-dozen designs, and I have to "teach" it them when I make it... and the changing sequence is a little uncomfortable. Hence why I prefer glamours. 8:13:33 PM Aziz al-Awlari: No discomfort, limitless outfit choices. 8:14:16 PM Valerian: Hmm. I'd take one of each. 8:15:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: The Shiftweave vest would be a little more involved to make. I'd have to size you for each outfit it became, individually... and you'd have to help me come up with five designs. But if you're free, we can take a walk and discuss. 8:16:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari gestures towards the door. "Walk with me to the crafting bay?" 8:17:36 PM Canto: Nation: Looks like Andar's getting ready to open a gate for us. 8:17:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Maybe we'll have to wait on the fitting. 8:18:10 PM Valerian: That's fine. 8:18:45 PM Nilani: Nilani finds somewhere to sit down, just in case. 8:18:56 PM Wynn: You should both sit too. 8:19:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...actually I need to go do a thing really quick. 8:19:21 PM Canto: Nation: This should be a bit different than my normal jumps. 8:19:31 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari bolts to the crafting lab without another word 8:19:39 PM Valerian: Different better or worse? 8:19:40 PM Canto: Nation: Well, I'm not waiting. 8:19:42 PM Valerian: Valerian sits. 8:20:08 PM Canto: nation moves around you and there's a brief moment of free-falling vertigo, then it's over. 8:21:06 PM Valerian: ... *much* better. 8:21:10 PM Valerian: Valerian brightens. 8:21:45 PM Canto: Nation: Well, sorry I'm not a ultra-powerful wizard. 8:22:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari returns, sheepish 8:22:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...guess that wasn't necessary after all. 8:24:17 PM Wynn: Well... shall we go see where we are? 8:24:37 PM Valerian: I'm sure it's part of the curse, Nation. 8:24:43 PM Valerian: Yes, let's go look. 8:25:21 PM | Edited 8:25:24 PM Wynn: Wynn is already armored from their last trip to the park, so she heads to the portal. 8:26:04 PM Nilani: Nilani follows cautiously. 8:27:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari follows as well, bringing his new wands 8:28:26 PM Canto: Nation: My portals don't have any connections. I didn't jump here myself. Head up to the observation dome. 8:28:35 PM Wynn: Wynn does so. 8:29:12 PM Nilani: Nilani scampers up to the viewing bubble. 8:30:33 PM Canto: You're over a city! With gleaming white spires and a variety of airships flying around. It's pretty nice. The city is built on a green grassy plain, and you can see an ocean in one direction and moutains in the other. 8:30:49 PM Canto: Nation: They have docking facilities, it looks like. 8:31:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Convenient. 8:32:01 PM Canto: Nation: Civilized. 8:32:20 PM Canto: Nation flies to a docking tower! 8:33:12 PM Wynn: Wynn looks out at the city and smiles. 8:34:14 PM Valerian: Wow. 8:35:13 PM Valerian: Look at all the airships--I wonder if they're people too. 8:35:46 PM Canto: Nation sets down on a platform. 8:40:06 PM Wynn: Wynn heads for the ramp then! 8:41:06 PM Nilani: Nilani also heads towards the ramp. 8:42:18 PM Valerian: Valerian follows. 8:43:34 PM Canto: You're met by a kindly looking old man followed by an armored guard. "Hello! Blessings and well-wishes. I am the dockmaster of this tower." 8:44:33 PM Wynn: Greetings. I am Wynn, Paladin of St. Cuthbert. We were hoping to find... did Andar tell us a name? 8:44:44 PM Canto: He gave you a letter. 8:45:20 PM Wynn: ((lol that was IC. I think someone else got the letter.)) 8:45:35 PM Canto: Val has it. 8:48:40 PM Canto: Dockmaster: Ah! St. Cuthbert? We have a lovely chapel dedicated to the Saint in the Temple District, I do hope you visit it if your business permits. 8:49:20 PM Wynn: Absolutely! 8:49:30 PM Valerian: Valerian opens it and reads it. 8:49:46 PM Valerian: Magister Ixis. 8:49:58 PM Valerian: Would be who we're looking for, apparently. 8:51:00 PM Canto: Dockmaster: I don't know who that is, exactly. But I"m sure one of the adminstrators down in the lobby can help you orient yourself better than I. There is the matter of the docking fee... 8:51:16 PM Canto: He pulls out a book and traces his figner over the lines. 8:51:24 PM Canto: Roll notice! 8:52:26 PM Wynn: ((19!)) 8:52:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 18 8:52:50 PM Valerian: ((21. God, I blew a 20 on that.)) 8:53:13 PM Valerian: He's at the Academy of Whispers, apparently. 8:54:38 PM Canto: Dockmaster: Oh! Your docking fee has been covered by Captain Vel Voidsail of the Utlan-Tari corporation. 8:55:11 PM Valerian: *Really.* 8:55:27 PM Wynn: Are they here? 8:56:08 PM Canto: Dockmaster: They have an office here, yes. 8:57:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I guess we owe Captain Vel a thank you. 8:57:19 PM Wynn: I wonder if he got his eye back. 8:57:44 PM Valerian: Good old Captain Vel. 8:59:34 PM Valerian: Don't tell him we're here, please. 8:59:37 PM Valerian: We'd love to keep it a surprise. 8:59:46 PM Wynn: So how do we find this... Academy of Whispers? And directions to the chapel and the Utlan-Tari offices would be appreciated as well. 9:00:51 PM Canto: The Dockmaster smiles. "There's a young man in the lobby who would be happy to help you. Through that door and down the lift." He points! 9:01:17 PM Wynn: Thank you. 9:01:33 PM Wynn: Wynn goes thataway. 9:01:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari follows 9:02:15 PM Canto: You go down the glass elevator, which gives you a pretty good view of the city. 9:02:32 PM Valerian: Valerian looks out at it. 9:02:33 PM Valerian: Wow.